The use of multiple tuners in video applications to provide such functions as picture in a picture (PIP) is well known. By providing such capabilities, it is possible for a user to monitor multiple channels simultaneously.
In order to display simultaneous full motion video images, playback devices, such as televisions, have to incorporate multiple tuners. The multiple tuners may be incorporated within an individual playback device, or may be in external devices, such as video cassette recorder, whereby the external device provides the a received signal the playback device.
The use of multiple tuners within a television increases the overall cost of a system. Cabling and associated connectors increase the cost of systems where an external tuner is used to provide a received signal to a television to provide the second full motion video image. The use of an external tuner further requires the use of multiple control devices, such as remote controls, to control each of the tuning devices. Multiple tuners within a television inherently increase the cost of the system. The increased complexity of such systems is disadvantageous. Therefore, a method and system for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art systems would be advantageous.